


Leave Me Alone-discontinued

by LilyBilly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyBilly/pseuds/LilyBilly
Summary: Lance is struggling to keep his grades up in classes so he gets help from Shiro. Shiro introduces Lance to Keith and Lance doesn't know how to deal with his emotions.





	Leave Me Alone-discontinued

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm Lily and this is my first ever fan-fic! I'm also not a great writer so this will not be the best fan-fic you will ever read. I'm new to this platform, so if I make any mistakes or you have any suggestions please let me know! (Season 6 killed Klance but I will keep HOLT-ing on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets Shiro who introduces him to Keith. (Not rlly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Some people actually left kudos on the last chapter omf. If you were wondering why the titles are kind of mysterious it's because this fic will kind of be based around mental illness so if thats not your cup of tea then this might not be the fic for you.

Lance rode the bus with Pidge to Matt and Shiro's apartment. He really needed this to work out or his parents would not be pleased. 

They walk into the 2 bedroom apartment and were hit in the face by the overwhelming smell.  
"It smells like a mix of deodorant, shit and..." wait. Lance knew that smell," PANCAKES?!?!"  
"Oh no" Pidge mumbled as Lance half ran to the kitchen. Standing there flipping pancakes was a giant of a man. At least 6 2" and buff as hell. It wasn't until he turned to talk to him that Lance noticed his prosthetic arm.  
"Uh...hello?" Asked the man, still flipping pancakes.  
"Hey Shiro." Said Pidge from behind Lance," This is Lance."  
"Hey Pidge, nice to meet you Lance." Shiro said holding out a hand to Lance. He fumbled for a second before shaking his hand.  
"Uh yeah nice to meet you too." Lance stuttered  
"Where's Matt?" asked Pidge now next to Lance.  
"He went to get groceries, but Keith should be back there somewhere."  
"Okay, we'll go say hey." Pidge said , already turning around.  
"Wait what." Lance said as Pidge pulled him toward the bedrooms. (That wasn't supposed to sound dirty oops -Lily) Pidge knocked on the door and just walked in. Keith's eyes snapped up from his phone and he kind of half smiled...? He was wearing black, ripped jeans and a black shirt. His hair...Lance couldn't help but snort when he noticed Keith's mullet. Pidge glared at Lance and gave Keith a hug.  
"How are you?!" She asked way too excited.  
"I'm fine, how bout you?"  
"Great er, this is Lance."  
"Hey" Lance said awkwardly.  
"Hey..."  
Pidge looked between the two of them and felt the nervous tension between them and intervened.  
"Okayy let's go see what Shiro's up to..." 

They walked to the kitchen where Shiro was now sitting down eating pancakes.  
"Hey guys! Want some pancakes?" Shiro asked with his mouth full.  
"Ye-" Pidge put a hand over Lance's mouth.  
"No thanks, but we do need a favor."  
Shiro raised his eyebrows,"Oh?"  
"Yeah..." Lance put a nervous hand to his neck.  
"He failed his calculus test and needs a tutor." Pidge stared at Shiro,"Will you help him?"  
Shiro stared for a second but then shrugged.  
"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey thanks for reading! The next chapter will be Keith's POV so yaaay haha  
> Hello this is mid-writing Lily and I just realized that (thanks to last chapter) every time I type "pidge" it goes all caps and it's REALLY ANNOYING.

**Author's Note:**

> Okayy I hope you liked it! The real meat to this story might not be for a while so just be patient. Thanks!


End file.
